


Caged Bird

by Bubblesboo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: I wrote this in less than a day, M/M, My English teacher would be proud, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesboo/pseuds/Bubblesboo
Summary: Based on Maya Angelou’s wonderful poem “Caged Bird”. We’re reading it in English class. You’re welcome, Mrs F.I own nothing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Caged Bird

**A free bird leaps**

**On the back of the wind**

**And floats downstream**

**Till the current ends**

**And dips his wing**

**In the orange sun rays**

**And dares to claim the sky.**

Steve wasn’t the best with comfort. He was always the awkward one, all limbs and nimble fingers that drew masterpieces.

The hellicarrier was freeing, not understandable to anyone except himself. He could see the sun’s rays reflected in Bucky’s eyes when he said the infamous words. There was no need for comfort; the knowledge that Bucky knew was enough to last a lifetime.

He fell into the river, and he knew Bucky would save him. He always saved him. His vision went out, but that’s the first sense to leave you. He could hear everything falling, then something next to him before even his super-hearing went out.

**But a bird that stalks**

**Down his narrow cage**

**Can seldom see through**

**His bars of rage**

**His wings are clipped and**

**His feet are tied**

**So he opens his mouth to sing.**

Bucky fought like hell. He wasn’t letting those Hydra bastards get their hands on him again. He twisted and turned with as much force as he could manage. His adrenaline spiked numerous times, but he got weaker.

It was laughable to him now, as he got fainter and more lethargic. Of course he couldn’t escape, of course he couldn’t fight. He lost an arm and probably almost a pint of blood. His adrenaline rush was probably the only thing keeping him alive.

“Sing pretty for us, Barnes,” one of the agents sneered, grabbing something that looked akin to a fireplace poker. Bucky grit his teeth in anticipation. They electrocuted him with the poker and he screamed in searing white hot agony. The guards laughed horridly at Bucky until they had their fill.

**The caged bird sings**

**With a fearful trill**

**Of things unknown**

**But longed for still**

**And his tune is heard**

**On the distant hill**

**For the caged bird**

**Sings of freedom.**

“I would hear him cry out and growl at his handlers,” Wanda said when Steve pestered her about the Winter Soldier. “I didn’t think he could feel pain.”

“I was protecting a diplomat. He flipped the car and came to shoot him. I got in front of him, to shield him, and the soldier shot through my stomach to kill him. He’s dangerous,” Natasha added softly, “I don’t think you should go after him. He’s unstable.”

“I could see it, Nat. He knew who I was. I have to go after him, I...” Steve trailed off, and beckoned by Natasha to continue, he choked out, “I love him.”

**The free bird thinks of another breeze**

**And the trade winds soft through the sighing trees**

**And the fat worms waiting on a dawn-bright lawn**

**And he names the sky his own.**

Steve ran through the streets of New York City blindly. He never took the time to relearn anything about the streets he used to wander. He thought he recognized an alley he broke his nose in, but he couldn’t be sure. It was all so strange.

A breeze cut through the warm summer day, making Steve stop running and rest his weary body. He was sure he looked familiar; a bony, wiry, pale boy with more confidence would’ve taken his place, but anybody with seeing eyes could’ve noticed the similarities.

This felt right. Without the war, fighting, guilt (although that was in his bones, where it made its home in the form of a train) that so often cut him down. He needed this run to free him, and that’s exactly what it did.

**But a caged bird stands on the grave of dreams**

**His shadow shouts on a nightmare scream**

**His wings are clipped and his feet are tied**

**So he opens his mouth to sing.**

Bucky sat on the chair, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed in confusion. “The man on the bridge. I knew him.”

Pierce nodded, much to the handler’s well-expressed shock. “You saw him on another assignment.”

“No...I _knew_ him.”

“Wipe him.” Was all Pierce said. The handlers reacted quickly, putting restraints on him with record speed. They put the mouthpiece in, making breathing difficult for the assassin. Bucky screwed his eyes shut. The pain worked it’s way through him and he cried out for his blonde.

**The caged bird sings**

**With a fearful trill**

**Of things unknown**

**But longed for still**

**And his tune is heard**

**On the distant hill**

**For the caged bird**

**Sings of freedom.**

Steve gathered Bucky in his arms. “Was it another nightmare?” He asked softly. He didn’t expect Bucky to answer him right away, as he looked distant.

The brunette’s blue eyes were wide and moving randomly and erratically. “Нет*, нет, нет...” Steve was at a loss for what to do.

He tilted Bucky’s face towards his with no reaction from the former Winter Soldier. “Bucky? Honey, are you there?” _Are you okay_ is never an option because Bucky was never okay.

Bucky looked at him. “Steve?” He croaked. He buried his face into the blonde’s shoulder and cried softly without waiting for a reply.

“Oh, Buck,” Steve sighed. “They can’t hurt you.”

“They can always find me-“

“I won’t let them. You’re free. You’ll never see them again, because if you do, then I’ll wipe them off the face of the Earth.” Steve uttered, determination seeping into his gentle, whispered voice.

Bucky gave Steve a wobbly smile, but Steve could tell it was genuine. “Thank you.” Bucky said, but Steve could hear the unspoken words behind it. _Thank you for loving me. Thank you for saving my life._

_Thank you for letting me have freedom._

**Author's Note:**

> *Нет means no in Russian.
> 
> As always, please leave comments. I love reading what you have to say! Constructive criticism is encouraged and appreciated. 
> 
> My Tumblr is doyalikewaffles. Feel free to send me something!


End file.
